Current hybrid power system generally comprises an engine, a clutch, a motor and an energy storage device. The motor is connected to the energy storage device; the engine is connected to the input shaft of the transmission by the clutch; the input shaft of the transmission is operatively coupled with the output shaft of the motor; so the power of the engine and the motor is output through the output shaft of the transmission. The power will be interrupted for a while when shifting in above system, which will affect the power continuity of the hybrid power system.